Fuoco Nelle Vene Fire in the Veins
by NoonRose1
Summary: Rosalie Whitlock was changed against her will by a member of the Volturi. The story takes place twenty years later and goes through her trials and tumults throughout her human life and vampire life. Complications arise when she must kill the one she loves
1. Prologue

I look around at the crowd of people in the square…so joyful. The sun is bright and hot on my back but all I can see is him. My feet seem to glide towards the arch. I see his jet black cloak ripple along the wind as a breeze suddenly passes. Time has stopped. My brain disconnected from my body. This was it, the moment I've been waiting for. Whatever happens next will change my life forever. I can't help but think how reckless this is. However, each step is bringing me closer and closer and yet I cannot bring myself to turn around. This was my fate. How much time had passed? My eternity has only been five minutes. I hear the clock chime in the tower…it sounded so glum. It reminded me of a eulogy, which, I suppose would be appropriate. I blink and realize that I've come too close, there's no turning back now. My hunter speaks and my world goes black.

~ July 20, 1921

My name is Rosalie Whitlock. The dark corridor overlooking the garden always makes me remember the past… and in particular, my last day as a human. That was twenty years ago, I am now a vampire and my life is forever changed. See, I was chosen by a very powerful and wealthy vampire clan; The Volturi. I am now married to a man I don't love and a guard for a family I do not care about. But, I never had a choice. The only person I have any attachment too in this life is my best friend Bella Dunne. She was human with me and changed around the same time. We were both chosen for our talents; we can both see the future. There was one minor difference, though. I was also an empath, as she was also a shield. I cannot count the times I think about the possibility that I could have prevented this. I was only seventeen when I was changed. Bella was sixteen.

I was brought out of my reverie when Bella sat next to me.

Her crimson eyes met my golden ones with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Felix wants to speak with you, it sounded urgent"

I simply nodded my head as she patted my shoulder and took off back down the corridor swiftly. Felix was my husband. He was also the one who hunted and changed me. To say I did not like him was putting it mildly. I could never forgive him for taking my life away from me. He didn't love me, but it angered him immensely that I took many human lovers. He knew I loved another, and that also made him angry. Edward was only human and I would never see him again, he told me. He constantly reminds me of who I am and I should learn to love someone of my own species. Edward was not a human lover of mine though. He was the one I loved before I was changed; I often find myself thinking of him. Although I cannot be happy, I hope that he is.

I decided it would be best to go find Felix now before he became too impatient. I put on the mask of happiness and love towards my husband, and took off. Bella was the only one who knew my true feelings besides Felix. In this life I was an actor, and right now, I had a role to play.


	2. Desires and Consequences

"Uhhh yes baby! Fuck! I want more"

This was how many of my midnight escapades began. Tonight's was tall, olive skinned and brown hair with green eyes. Such an easy pick. I was temporarily wound up in how I had dazzled this one.

___

The night air was warm and the sweet sound of serenity seemed to flow through the darkened streets. I breathe deeply and taste the molecules of the day on my tongue.

So many flavors and delicious scents. The faintest hint of rain catches my attention, for the night is clear and the moon is unobstructed by clouds. I am momentarily distracted until something else demands my attention. What I came here for. I smile and begin the hunt.

___

I found green eyes in an upscale bistro a few minutes later. He smelled of lavender and sea mist..a rather odd combination, but none the less, excruciatingly appealing.

I had to swallow back the venom threatening to flood my mouth. I had to focus. I didn't see his face at first, not that it mattered much to me. Most men as long as they were relatively young and good looking would do. After all, I was just using him to meet my needs.

I smoothly glided over to his chair and began the chase. I sat down silently and stared at my lap. I could feel the heat radiating from his form like a siren call drawing me in.

I finally met his gaze and was a little surprised. He was quite good looking and from the shear amount of Bordeaux on his breath, I gathered he would be an easy target. Excellent.

I was not in the mood for games. I stared at him with a sorrowful expression on my face and quickly looked the other way. His baritone voice let out a lovely musical sound and I smirked.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

I faced him with the same glum expression and sent him an insane amount of lust. I was satisfied when his breathing immediately kicked up a notch and I saw his pants tighten.

He did look ashamed and I giggled. The second bought of lust worked like a charm. I sent him my most dazzling smile as he apologized for being so forward, but would I like to go to his hotel room.

As we left into the dewy night, I longed to quicken our pace. I need him, now. It had been far too long since the last man.

So here we are now. He had fallen asleep and his arm was wrapped loosely around me. He seemed like a nice man, but I would never get attached. This was a onetime deal.

A shooting star shot across the sky which made me remember Edward. He was like a shooting star that shot across my life. I sat staring at the sky for what seemed like hours.

I was brought back to reality by green eyes kissing my shoulder. Oh, this is a nice surprise I thought. I was so eager for round two that I flipped him gracefully, and forcefully onto his back so I was straddling him. He was about to speak when my lips fervently stole his words. I wanted to forget, not to talk. And forgetting I did.

Maybe I would re-visit this one. He sure did know how to awaken my body. He kissed my shoulder and continued his journey down to my breast, lingering there. I moaned and in return was met with a sensually slow thrust. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I was tired of being a prisoner in my own pleasure. He placed his hands gingerly on my waist and tilted me backwards exposing my neck. His sweet tongue caressed my icy flesh as he joined our hips with his hand slowly pushing me up and down onto where I wanted to be.

This new position was even better than the first. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him down on the bed and as quickly as I could for human speed, rode him. My dead nerves were flying. I was in a dizzying pool of bliss.

I was so wrapped up that I didn't notice that he had suddenly stilled beneath me. I looked at him to see what was the matter, and followed his petrified gaze to the door. With deliberate slowness, my eyes travelled up his body, past his smirk, and to Felix's gaze.

"So sorry to break up the party, but I don't share my wife." He growled.

Green eyes stuttered but could not get a grip on words. I didn't blame him. I swiftly disentangled our bodies and put my clothes on. Then I smelled it. The sweet pulsating, delicious heat.

I glanced over at Felix slowly pulling the blood from his body. My eyes darkened eight shades and I tried desperately to keep control. He just smelled so good.

The rational thought was leaving my mind as I seemed to fly over to the source of the smell. Felix was taking his time. He wanted me to lose control. He wanted me to pay.

I fed only on animals and was very good about keeping control. The bloodlust was overwhelming and I didn't see it coming when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

That bastard! I couldn't be mad for long. I broke away from the kiss and latched my teeth onto what I wanted most. I moaned at the taste and wondered why I didn't change my diet.

This was a thousand times more pleasurable than even sex. The lavender infused, sea water liquid ran hot and fast down my throat. With each swallow I longed for this never to end.

I was vaguely aware that Felix was no longer sharing. Good. More for me then. The light breeze on my neck was warm and only added to the pleasure of the blood. All I could feel was warmth. For a few minutes I was no longer a cold monster. I was warm.

The coldness came rushing back to me when my supply had run out. Felix let out a throaty laugh from the lounge chair in the corner. He told me he would clean up the mess and that he was proud I was embracing who I was.

My flicker had burned out. The warmth and pleasure was gone. I had just killed a human and Felix had caught me with another man. For what must have been the billionth time, I wished for dreams to carry me away.

-------- 3:20 am, three hours later

The world looked so surreal as it blurred past my eyes at over one hundred miles per hour. My body suddenly jerked to a halt like a rag doll as it collided with cement.

I hear a shriek of agony that sounded close by. I look around only confused until I see him. Felix was looming over me with a feral snarl on his face. I franticly looked around the room trying to find the poor victim Felix had caused such a reaction in.

Then I felt it. Humor. Oh, it finally dawned on me that the shriek came from me. I wonder why it took so long to finally feel how much pain I was in. I looked down at my leg and saw venom seeping out. My fractured leg looked macabre and seemed to fit perfectly into the room's atmosphere. I would heal eventually of course. It just wouldn't be pleasant.

He leaned over like he wanted to kiss me, and I backed away in surprise. He placed a loving kiss on my neck which caught me off guard even more. The last kiss I should have expected. He swiped his tongue over where my pulse should be and slowly sunk his teeth in.

His venom mixed with mine in an excruciating dance. He continued biting in numerous places over my body while growling "mine". By now I was writhing in pain, but I didn't have a shot in hell of getting away. He crimson devilish eyes locked with mine as he bit down hard at the crevasse between my legs. I went numb. My body had experienced too much pain, or so I thought.

The wave of pain that fell upon me seemed to be palpable. He held it there for what seemed like hours. Over the years he had gotten good as using my empathy against me. It was his favorite form of torture; however, it only worked when I was incapacitated. I briefly wondered if vampires could black out. A few moments later I got my answer.

------- 10:13 am.

My eyes bolted open with alertness. I was relieved to have the majority of the pain gone. I sat up and checked over my leg. It had begun the healing process. Now the bone needed to re-glue itself together. I had had worse that's for sure.

I was about to hobble to my feet when the shadow I was hoping not to see moved closer. I looked up at Felix and anger immediately coursed through my veins. In his hand was one of the remaining photos of me and Edward. I remember it well. The photo was taken on the best day of my life. I would never forget any detail of that memory. I held onto it so strongly for it was often what got me through my never-ending days.

I saw it before he spoke. My body somehow managed to get even colder. Every cell in my body must have frozen. My fear increased ten-fold as I struggled to wrap my mind around this. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Then again, according to my vision, my dearest husband was capable of a lot more than I had thought. My head was still reeling as my body tried desperately to become part of the concrete wall for the second time that day.


	3. In Remembrance

~ I forgot to mention this before…

Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizably characters. I own the plot and what I do with those characters.

I would also like to give a shout out to my unofficial beta WhisperInTheRain. This story wouldn't have happened without her help. So, thank you!

I also greatly appreciate any reviews or thoughts on the story so far. Enjoy

The warm breeze passes overhead and lightly swirls the wispy clouds. The soft smell of hay and wildflowers whips through the meadow. I am dazed.

Being here had always calmed me down and made me feel safe when things were bad at home. The countryside grass seamed to twinkle in the distance. I slowly gazed around taking in all the sights and smells. Mine. All mine.

I catch a glimpse of bronze wind-blown hair. Edward. He looks up from the book he is currently engrossed in. _Faust_ seems to be today's pick. His smile illuminates his face and seems to blend into the sun.

"Rosie? Daydreaming again were you?" He smirks at me awaiting an answer.

All I can do is smile. I'm still having difficulty believing he loves me. I am beautiful and desirable sure, but he could do so much better. His fingers softly trace my cheek and my eyes flutter shut. I wasn't sure I could be happier than this. His hand smoothly brushes against my smiling lips and to my other cheek. He pauses on the large bruise there and kisses it. It already hurts much less.

Days could have come and gone but I never noticed. I was vaguely aware that his hand had intertwined with mine. It seemed so natural; being with him. I nod contently and slowly open my eyes when he speaks.

"Rosalie…."

* * *

For several moments I was still wrapped up in my memories of the day Edward had asked me to marry him. Him putting a wildflower in my hair as he slipped the ring on my finger… The ring that I never took off from around my neck. It hit just above my heart, where it belonged.

Thank god Felix didn't try to take that away from me. That sudden thought brought me out of my thoughts and I was alarmed to hear him all but screeching my name in frustration.

"Rosalie! Have you listened to one fucking word I've said in the last five minutes?"

His rant seemed to blur together as I quickly stood and followed him out of our chamber. Aro apparently had an urgent matter to discuss with me and Bella. Felix was explaining it, but of course I was not paying attention to his rambles.

Even the murky stone walls and arches leading to the meeting room seemed more interesting. The towering ceilings and the long procession of gray stonework brought me into another daydream.

* * *

I was feeling quite nervous in my beautiful white dress. Bella was doing my hair and trying to console me. It was having the adverse effect and all I could think of was the time.

I had one hour left until I was to be a Mrs. This was the day I had dreamed of since I was a little girl. I looked around the dressing room and took in the sweet scent of roses and a light scent of freesia. I could hear noise coming from the grand ballroom across the hall and specifically the musical voice of my husband to be. This amplified my feelings of nervousness instead of quelled them.

"Rosie it's time!"

I chanced a look in the mirror and gasped. I looked exquisite. The dress was silk with a lace overlay. The pearls gleamed on the dress as though they were stars in a galaxy of fabrique. I couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful it was! The time was getting closer and closer.

I could almost touch the closeness. As if on cue with that thought, the piano jolted to life down the hall beckoning me to the altar. Bella linked her arm in mine and we began down the long aisle. It was probably silly to have my maid of honor walk me down the aisle, but the thought of my father walking flooded with emotions with disgust. No. I wouldn't think of him now. This was my wedding and I refused for it to be tarnished by his existence.

As we reached the entrance to the hall, Bella squeezed my hand in encouragement and walked me through the sea of guests and up the steps to my fiancé.

Each step brought me closer to him. I hated this. He wasn't the one I wanted; the one whom I loved. No. This was not happening.

Felix was very attractive. Tall, jet black hair, nice smile, however, all vampires were attractive. A thought subtly floated through my head as I mindlessly recited my vows. I tried to control the urge to run as his sweet breath wafted around my face and he leaned in to kiss me for the first time as husband and wife.

His lips felt so wrong compared to Edward's. Felix had smoother slightly broader lips, they weren't bad, but they didn't belong to my Edward. The worry I had been trying to repress during the ceremony suddenly panged in my chest.

My wedding night was fast approaching. I was supposed to share that with Edward. I was a virgin and about to lose that one piece of humanity I felt like I still had, to a man I didn't love or even know very well. Felix's had slowly moved around my waist in a rather inappropriate way seeing as we were still dancing. I looked up ready to stop him. My look of embarrassment soon turned to confusion.

I looked ahead of us. Our chamber door. He had been getting ready to carry me over the threshold. I couldn't believe I had missed the rest of the wedding. If my heart were still beating I'm sure it would be out of my chest by now; expelled by the sheer force of my anxiety. He smiled a startlingly sweet and loving smile and swiftly carried me into the room.

As my eyes unwillingly took in my surroundings, I saw it. The largest, softest looking bed I had ever laid eyes on. The red fabric looked warm and inviting with a mixture of fear and stage fright. I had put off the inevitable too long. The soft red silk sheets encumbered my now bare skin as I looked up at the man I was about to join my soul with. His scent mixed with his growing feelings of lust eased my anxiety marginally before our bodies felt each other for the first time.


	4. Revelations and Secrets

Disclaimer~ SM owns all things twilight

I am soo sorry for the extended delay on this chapter!!!! I was having a major writers block..but I hope you enjoy and next time I will try to update sooner.

* * *

Soft. That was all I could currently feel. His crimson eyes gleamed at me like rubies as a soft smile graced his lips. He lightly began sucking on my neck and kissed my face as he got closer and closer to me.

I felt his silky skin sensually move across my stomach. His touch somehow created a sensation that resembled an electrical current. My skin was humming.

Moments like these were the only time I could really feel something other than absolute loathing for Felix. As sadistic as he is, somehow when our bodies joined, he was reborn into a better man. He was nice, loving and knew how to please me. This scared me.

I knew what he was capable of and I didn't like to admit I actually enjoyed being intimate with him. I think he was fully aware of this fact. I can see it in his eyes after we have sex. Thankfully, he has never said anything on the subject and after the deed is done, we always go back to acting as we had before.

I suppose this is the easiest way. Verbally admitting we enjoyed doing something together was just the elephant in the corner that we thoroughly avoided

The spacious bedroom was actually a nice place to reflect in peace. I watched a sunbeam that had managed to escape the wrath of the drapes create prisms across my frozen skin. The warmth was hardly noticeable, but none the less present.

Light foot falls in the corridor tell me that my husband is on his way for a visit. I wonder what he could possibly need me for in the middle of the afternoon. He was supposed to be with Caius reading. It was rather entertaining that he and Caius had decided to block out the majority of the day on Saturdays indulging in classics. Rumor has it that Caius' favorite story is _Romeo and Juliet._ Felix refuses to answer this question for me.

I find it astounding that such a cold, unemotional man such as Caius gets sentimental over anything. It's hard to believe he even reads. He usually renounces any sort of pleasure that does not involve carnal desires.

Felix then came barging into my room unannounced. He doesn't have the proper manners to knock or even alert me of his presence. I turn to face the brooding look that seems to be etched into his marble complexion.

"Yes Felix? What do you want?" I snap.

"Rosalie. I want you."

Oh. Not usually the time of day that he makes these "requests", however, I don't really have a choice if I want to alleviate the feelings pooling in the bottom of my stomach from my earlier fantasies of Edward.

What caught me off guard was his tone. It was not demanding or cold as if he was being cross; it was soft and melodic.

In the 2.8 seconds it took me to process his change in demeanor; he had already striped and was standing in front of me in all his glory. He made haste of my clothes and ripped them in one long stroke.

Anticipating that he would want this quick, I threw him onto the bed and straddled him. This was his favorite "quickie" position.

"Rose, what's the rush?"

His husky voice resonated in my ears as I tried to calm my breathing. He was going to slowly torture me to death through pleasing me. I couldn't bring myself to care.

He rolled us over so that I was on my back with my leg casually wrapped around his hip. I could already feel he was ready for me. I push my hips forward trying to initiate his hips to dance with mine.

He continued to kiss me slowly and softly in an oddly tender fashion. I kissed back, not wanting to question why he was being so pleasant or why he would give up reading for a mid-day rendezvous. My brain kept pelting these questions and more at me, but Felix took care of that.

A moan escaped my lips as he slowly thrusted into my depths. He continued to go slow for at least twenty two more minutes. By then I was clawing at his granite skin wanting him to pick up the pace, but he never did.

I was abruptly flipped to my stomach. The lack of contact made me whimper. Was he already finished? He answered my question by softly pressing his tip to my entrance. Inch by inch he slowly thrust into me. I was in blissful agony, but I decided I had to take action. I got on my knees doggie style and pushed my ass to the junction of his hips. I screamed as this drove him further into me, effectively hitting my sweet spot.

At last he took the hint and full force started pounding into me, not being careful to keep his volume down. We were so close.

"Felix!! I'm about to..I'm about to.." I was panting so hard I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He turned me around and pulled me up on my knees so I was facing him. His fingers traced my hip down to my knee and secured my right leg around his hip. I doubt humans could succeed in this position seeing as it required quite a bit of balance and flexibility, and they were missing out.

The circular motions his hips began making were driving me wild. I couldn't contain my moans and screams any longer. I was so close. Any second now with his speed and force. Just then he slowed down.

He continued his thrusts, and they got gradually slower, but he put just the right amount of force into them. The knot in my stomach was so tight, I was sure it would break.

His talented fingers began trailing down my stomach and to my clit. He rolled his fingers in perfect rhythm as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge. Finally the pressure was too much and I came rather violently at the same time he did. That was the first time in twenty years that we had come together.

He gently laid me on my back while still inside me. We laid like that for some time, until he rolled us on our sides. He kissed my forehead and gently thrust into me one last time. He never broke our connection. This was also something he didn't do. Usually, immediately following the climax, he would remove himself from me and I would be left hot and bothered to come down myself.

As the pool of bliss and warmth encased me I heard him speak softly, but I was too wrapped up to understand what he had said.

Felix POV

I could tell she would not be listening. She was encumbered in her own world as she often was after her orgasms. Even with this knowledge, I had to tell her. I needed to say it out loud. Be a man about it, as Caius had said to me earlier. He was the only being in this universe who really knew my feelings for Rose. He understood for he had been in a similar circumstance some time before he was changed.

I could no longer contain this unnatural desire to say the words I needed to and they slipped from my tongue before I could halt or rethink what I was about to do.

"I love you Rosalie."

She never heard me, or if she did, she had made no indication. She stared blankly at the ceiling as I held her in my arms.


	5. My Mirage

~ April 25, 1898. Chicago, Illinois.

The air swirled around my feet as I stepped off the porch. It was unseasonably cold for April. The frozen air seemed to penetrate through my coat to my bones. As I swiftly walked down King Street from Bella's house, I saw a flash of something white in my peripheral vision. It must have been lightening. I shivered and hugged my coat tighter to my body and hoped I would be in the comfort of my bed by the time the storm hit. The farther down the street I went, the darker it seemed to be.

The only comfort was an odd smell that couldn't seem to leave my nose. It was like the sweetest ambrosia, but only a taste. The wind was picking up now and the scent filled my senses again. I noticed another flash of light had accompanied the scent. Odd, I never knew lighting had a smell. I suppose I could just be going crazy.

I was finally close to a street lamp when I heard a muffled sound, as if someone was walking behind me. I swirled around to make sure I was alone. I saw no one. I walked even faster, to almost a run. I was just paranoid, I kept telling myself over and over. The lamp light combined with the glowing moon cast odd shadows on the cobblestone road. I shivered again, only this time not from the cold.

I couldn't shake the feeling of something sinister looming close by. This feeling was only amplified ten-fold when I walked into an alley. Why oh why did this have to be the only way home. I should have asked Bella's brother Patrick to accompany me home. I suppose it was too late now.

After that thought three things happened simultaneously. First, I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder. Second, I smelled the sweet scent again. Third, the lightning was not actually lightening, but two men. The men were opposites but somehow the same. I didn't focus on much other than the fact that the one whose hand was clamped on my shoulder was tall, well built, and had dark hair, accompanied with a menacing smile.

I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice seemed frozen in my throat. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I was petrified. My head was spinning, I couldn't think. I had never been so afraid in my life. Then an inhumanly smooth and velvety voice spoke and the hand on my shoulder grabbed around my waist. His hands were like steel.

"Now now Felix, let's not be hasty. We have all the time in the world."

"I suppose you are right Demitri. This is one to be savored." As he spoke he ran his nose up my throat, inhaling. I squirmed hoping to get good leverage to knee him where it would do some damage, but the iron fetters around my waist tightened.

"Mmmm, you are much finer than any Georgia peach I have ever seen…or tasted."

By now all I could hope for is that they would kill me. I prayed I would be so lucky. I had lost all hope as the big one started dragging me through the ally to meet my fate.

"Stop! Let her go!"

Miraculously they ran off. I looked to see who my savior was and found the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had bronze hair, fair skin, and green eyes that seemed to be able to read souls. He took my breath away. I walked slowly up to him and took note that he was also tall. I felt as if I was blushing profusely, but tried my best to gather my courage.

"H-hello, I'm Rosalie Whitlock." I mentally cursed myself. When the hell did I ever stutter?

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Edward Mason." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Thank you so much for saving me. I was sure I was -, well, I was sure I-I wouldn't have made it." I looked down as I said this trying to hide the tears pricking at my eyes.

"No need to thank me." He smiled. "I am just glad I made it to you in time. "Please allow me to walk you home, It is getting quite late."

"Yes. Thank you. I live on Holly Street. Do you know how to get there?"

"Holly. Yes, I do. I'm headed in the same direction, only I live on Latis Street."

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the road. The ten minutes walking with him felt much too short. His hand in mine was warm and soft. I didn't want to let go.

"I live in the tan house down there."

He walked me to the doorstep and I was relieved to see that father was not yet home. Hopefully he would stay passed out at a friends' house for the duration of the night. I loathed it when he came home in a drunken stupor; the alcohol flowing off his breath like an unpleasant melody. My mind must not have been getting enough oxygen. That was the only probable explanation for what I did next.

"Edward? Would you like to come in?"

He blinked, surprise clear on his beautiful face. "Yes, I would love to."

I opened the door and let him in. I took in the sitting room and prayed it wouldn't be unusually disgusting or in desperate need of a dusting. It was a little dirty, but still suitable for company. I beckoned him into the small room and light another lamp to try and clear up the gloomy darkness that seemed to be spreading. Home always had an unpleasant aura for me. I only hoped that he couldn't sense it too.

Neither one of us spoke a word for several minutes until I offered him something to drink. My heart was pounding at the sight of him in my sitting room, on my chair, about to try my tea. I could not believe such a gorgeous man was here in my house. He didn't belong. It was like an angel sitting amongst the deepest corner of hell. It made me wish I had nice things again. I wish I could offer him tea in the finest china and have him sit in a golden chair with silken cushions, but I could not. I realized I had been gazing at him for too long when I felt the tea spill over the brim of the cup and onto my hand. I cleaned up the puddle on the countertop and my trembling hands threatened to spill the tea three more times on my way to him.

I made it to the couch at last, thankful the tea was still in the cup and sad down next to him.

"Thank you."

"I hope black tea is alright, it was all I could find."

"Black is fine, thank you." He sipped his tea slowly. The silence was getting more unbearable. The tick tock of the grandfather clock in the corner seemed to make the velvet quiet worse. He softly smiled at me and only then did I notice I had been staring at him. How long had I been looking at his perfect face, his perfect jaw, his perfect lips…

He cleared his throat gently which told me I had been staring for too long. I had to say something soon. Think Rosalie, think. I kept my head down for if I looked into his eyes I knew I would be a goner. All rational thought would leave my mind the second I locked my eyes with his smoldering emerald orbs. Thankfully, he was my knight in shining armor yet again and spoke first.

After that we spoke for hours. We talked of everything and nothing at the same time. We had gotten impossibly close in the course of our conversation. It made me shiver with excitement. I wondered if I would get to feel his perfect, marble lips on mine. While we talked, a new feeling arose in me. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. Like nothing bad could touch me while I was in his presence. I was getting tired and I could tell he was too, but neither one of us apparently could bear to end our conversation. As the lamps faded and the sky took on a smooth pinkish hue, we fell into a deep sleep. I was vaguely aware that my head was on his chest and his arm was secure around my shoulder, holding me close to him. It all felt good to be real. I was sure he was a mirage and any second I would awake in my bed and this would all be a dream, however, I never awoke and never wished too.


	6. Daddy Dearest

A/N. Sorry for taking an absurd amount of time to update! Hopefully that won't happen again. This chapter is a tad shorter than I had planned because I originally was going to do a bit of EPOV, but decided to save that for the next chapter. Enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated =)

~April 26, 1898 Chicago, Illinois

Thump, thump, thump, thump. The music of blood pushing through veins. I never knew how beautiful a song it was. Never had I dreamed that iron, platelets, and plasma could combine to create such a majestic orchestra.

Edward's heart thrummed lively against my cheek. My face was pleasantly warm and I could feel his sweet breath in my hair. He was so peaceful in sleep. All I could do was stare. I couldn't help but close my eyes for a brief moment and smile.

Warmth. All I could feel was warmth. Everywhere. From the top of my head to my toes…warmth.

It filled me so completely, I wondered how there was room for anything else inside me, even my soul. The smell of honey and a bit of spice wafted up my nose and I couldn't help but inhale his scent repeatedly.

I slowly opened my eyes only to find that his emerald orbs were staring into mine. A soft smile graced his features and I was momentarily dazed. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the heavy, muffled footsteps walk to the door.

By the time the door was swung violently open, almost causing it to separate from its hinges, it was too late. Father was home.

I wanted to vomit..I wanted to scream..I wanted to run..but I couldn't. I was petrified as the blood drained out of my face and rushed violently to my heart. Edward.

He looked up at me through his thick, chocolate lashes with fear. I don't know how he made his voice produce a sound , but he quickly got off of the couch, with an outstretch hand and went to face my father. I almost fainted when I saw him.

Red face, deep red slice extending the length of his cheek and smelling like a liquor store. His deeply bloodshot eyes glared into mine as if he was trying to pierce my soul.

"Hello Sir, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Rosalie's father."

He snapped his fierce gaze from me towards Edwards so quickly I was sure his neck would snap.

"So, you know Rosie do ya? Rose..I always knew you were like your mother. Always goin on with men. You fucking whore."

My eyes pricked at the thought of my mother. Lies. They were all lies. I tried to avert my gaze from him. Tears would only anger him on further. All I could do now was try my best to prepare for what came next..what always came after he waltzed in a drunken stupor.

"How dare you speak to your daughter that way. Your own flesh and blood. You disgust me."

The moment after the last word was uttered Edward was gargling and coughing and my father shoved him against the nearby wall with his hands around his throat. Edward was turning blue. He somehow managed the strength to push back hard enough so my father released his vice.

"Get the fuck out of my house now! If I ever see you 'round here or anywhere near her, I'll kill you. Mark my words."

As I watched Edward be all but thrown out of the house, my eyes welled up. For his sake, I hope he never sees me again.

The door slowly closed and I saw him smirk and chuckle darkly.

"Mighty brave of you Rosie. Fucking a man in my house and letting him stay the night."

"I didn't! We-"

My words were cut off when he stealthily began stalking towards me like a rapid beast stalking its prey. I scooted back further on the couch, but my efforts were fruitless. Who was I kidding? The bastard would get regardless. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

One second. One second was all I got before I was lifted from the couch by my hair and thrown into the coffee table. All I saw was white light and I was silently begging for death before he could do more. My blood was already drenching the carpet.

"I don't give a shit about your reputation but I do care about mine! You will not ruin it or so help me God I will kill you too. You worthless whore. I taught you better than to fuck around with strangers. If you get pregnant….that bastard child and you are done. Hear me?"

My brain was in a fog..The pain and his words were too much. Why wasn't I floating away into oblivion yet? I wanted to be.

With a swift kick to my hip , I was dragged up like a rag doll into his grasp. His arms were much too tight on my arms, I would have bad bruises soon.

As he moved his hands to my neck I knew this was the end. He squeezed and contracted his hands like a snake. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself slipping..falling. I welcomed it.

Then he released me before I blacked out. His fist made contact with my nose and it made an awful crunching noise as my was head whipped towards the window. My eyes met a pair of frightened and appalled green eyes.

Edward. The last thing I saw was my own blood pirouetting towards the glass and window pane in front of his eyes.

The droplets splattered down like red rain as I collapsed on the floor and was encased in blackness.


End file.
